Kronos
by Peeta JACKson99
Summary: It's all about Kronos' life before the gods. All about the Titans, no gods or demigods. Review please! Just a heads up guys, there will be mythological errors, sorry that I'm not perfect in Greek mythology, I just deciphered what I could from the books. Cheers!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Home is now where dark caves can be seen as far as the eye can see. The only light being the distant blue torches of the Underworld. Silence gives way to a howling curse, made from deep within the pit. Mine. Followed by many screams and cries, which all accompanied the screams of pain coming from the Fields of Punishment. No one would be able to hear them. No one would be able to save them. No one would be able to make their lives any more miserable. Who are they? The once-great Twelve Titans. My family.

We thought no one could imprison us. We thought no one could tame us. We thought we were the most powerful beings ever to walk this Earth. But no. We were wrong. There are more powerful beings than us: the gods.

Those relentless, disgusting copying lesser beings took my throne and my dignity away from me. I should be ruling where Zeus is right now.

I bet he's having affairs with other mortals left and right. He hadn't been the clichéd gentleman that you might have him be. Repulsive life form. I don't know how he came from me. I am a Rightful King, while he's an overconfident cheating lunatic.

Yes, Zeus will pay for what he has done to us. And when he thinks that we are put away forever, we will escape from this maggot-pit, and form a Titan army, far greater than any other. We will imprison the gods and mankind, as they walk around above us, calmly doing their daily jobs. My curse against Zeus will triumph over his measly attempts to fight the prophecy. Everything will change. I laughed. Everything will change.

It was said that our father, Ouranos and mother, Gaia were the first in the world. It was said that they would turn against each other, and fight for what's right. That's my life. Prophecies, powerful beings, mystical creatures, and myths and legends. And of course a family that hates you.

Families are like glass, when there's doubt of trust within it. One fatal crack, and the whole pane shatters, but it can be replaced. That is what my family story comes to. Many chips in the trust lead to the fatal crack which gets replaced. And where did that shattered pane go? In the bottomless pit, of course. Where did the replacement go? Where the new window will be; in my old kingdom, Othrys.

For instance, my father was an evil man, who was Titan of the Sky, and he married my mother Gaia, a good woman by looks, but had a surprising mean streak, Titan of the Earth. They both ruled over the world, making good and evil balanced slightly, even though they both couldn't care less about the world, let alone its humans and creatures.

Then they decided to take the next step in their relationship... blah…blah…blah. Of course, there would be no details of _that_ scene in this book.

And so the Titans were born:me Kronos Titan of Time, _Hyperion_, Titan of Light, _Iapetus_, Titan of mortality,_ Coeus_, Titan of intellect, _Crius_, Titan of constellations, _Mnemosyne_, Titan of memory, _Oceanus_, Titan of all oceans and his insufferable wife Tethys, Titan of rivers and springs, _Phoebe_, Titan of prophecy, _Rhea_, Titan of motherhood, _Theia_, Titan of the sun, _Themis_, Titan of law and order.

In summary, they are all annoying in their own Titan ways. You might call them the Twelve Titans. I call them my brothers and sisters, unfortunately. You petty humans would probably think _Oh wow, the Titans being your family, which means you could summon anything! _No, no I can summon the things I am Titan for, while the others become selfish and decide that I need to give them something in return for their 'precious gifts'. Ugh.

I know, I know, you're probably thinking that I'm Kronos; shouldn't I be speaking in the ancient Greek language? That language is so boring; I only use it with my… scratch that, I never use it.

So many things humans get wrong about us and the gods. So _many_. Which is why I'm actually bothering to tell this story, so then you humans can get the facts right once and for all. Speaking of the story, let's get on with it.

My family are, what you would call, confusing and always babbling and arguing about _you're Titan of the prophecy, will my marriage turn out to be good?_ Or _hey, the shower's cold, Oceanus can you fix it for me?_

So I have introduced my family, what they're sacred for and their impossible personalities. Time to tell the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mum and Dad were arguing… again. Coeus was accusing Phoebe of stealing his sacred intellect…again. Oceanus and Tethys were being disgustingly peaceful and arrogant…again. I was wrestling Hyperion to see who was strongest…_again._

My life is just like a bike tyre; always rotating around and around, going over the same bumps, and over the same smooth surfaces, and always repeating.

Something was going on a little bit differently today, though, as Mum and Dad were arguing quite discreetly and quietly and kept on glancing in my direction as if I was a disgrace to the family. I wouldn't be surprised, that was Dad's favourite greeting to all of us: 'Hello O Disgraces of my Blood'.

The biggest sign that our parents could give us that warns us that we're about to be scolded was the glances and the whisper-arguments.

We all learnt this after the first few arguments, then when Mnemosyne kept reminding them of things they already knew, BANG! We didn't see her for a few years. She came back a changed person, and an insomniac, which was quite annoying, especially when you wake up to her face inches from yours, watching and trying to interpret how to get to sleep at night.

Don't get me wrong, she's one of the nicest people in the family, and I don't go around giving out compliments a whole lot. But the fact is she's killed the least amount of mortals: only 200,000! I don't know how she does it.

So while Mnemosyne was watching intently, seeing if the glances were at her, Hyperion and I finished our day-long wrestle, which obviously I won… again…

Hyperion decided to use the tactic of ensuring me that he would be hitting with one limb when actually he would be kicking me in the leg, or poking at my eyes. I caught on quick, and when he attempted to complete the almost killing blow to my stomach with his foot, I grabbed his wrist, flicked it around, and flipped him across my shoulder, earning him a 10km run home, after he recovered, that is.

After a few minutes of laughing and wheezing my lungs out, I decided to and wash off in the bath.

'Kronie!'

I turned around, and saw Phoebe running towards me, her hair flying in her face.

'Wait! I-I… Jeez!'

She had obviously run a very long way, since she had just came from her daily run.

'Yes?' I muttered.

'I need to talk to you… privately'. She kept on glancing around and overall acting extremely suspicious.

'Um… we're sort of alone right now aren't we?'

Phoebe looked around, looking more scared by the second. 'Yes, yes, sorry, ok look you probably would like to know what the prophecy is –'

'Hold up, what prophecy?' I asked, astounded.

Phoebe looked up at me, wide-eyed. She covered her mouth and sprinted towards Mount Othrys, our palace.

'Oh no you don't.' I muttered, as I sprinted after her, still in my bathrobe.

I ran after her through the lush grass, and dead plants that speckle the ground like polka dots on black; standing out.

She huffed up the stairs, trying to reach the doors, which we both knew would keep me out for some time when closed. Realising this, I sped up until I was alongside her, and I gently shoved her to the ground, making her knee scrape against the marble floor.

Phoebe looked up angrily.

'Why did you do that huh?!' she almost yelled at me.

'Hmm, I don't know', I snapped back. 'Maybe it's the urge to find out about this prophecy that you ran off before you told me about!'

She hung her head, and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

'But-'

'You and I both know that puppy dog eyes would never ever make me feel sorry for you', I interrupted quickly.

She sighed. 'Ugh. Fine I'll tell you…'

I was impossibly relieved that I would finally find out about this stupid prophecy.

'Ok here goes…,' Phoebe tried.

'YOOOOHOOOO!'

To my great displeasure, my sister Theia interrupted us as she ran down from the palace.

Let me tell you about Theia: she was a bit too… happy all the time. Ok, she was _always_ happy, no matter what. Like last week, she was skipping her way to the funeral of her mortal friend!

'Hey Kronie!' Theia gushed. She turned to me, completely ignoring Phoebe.

'Excuse me', Phoebe spat. 'But I was about to-'

Phoebe was interrupted by Theia putting her hand to Phoebe's forehead.

'My oh my, dear. You're burning up!' Theia lied through her teeth. 'Perhaps a little lie-down? You do remember what happened last time you had a little… ahem… episode?'

Phoebe gave a death glare at her, but decided that it wasn't worth fighting for, and hurried up to her room.

'Anyways', Theia continued. 'Before we were rudely interrupted by the Prophecy Professor, I was about to say that Mum is requesting you in the throne room. I don't know why, probably a gift ceremony or something.' Theia smiled.

'Um…ok?' I replied, as I ascended up the staircase towards the great marble doors. They were gigantic and took 100 years alone to build, as it is made of mystical marble. In case you ignorant humans don't know what mystical marble is, it is one hundred times stronger than actual marble, and about 4000 times heavier. But it has the advantage of being able to turn invisible at the touch of an enemy, signalling a quiet alarm through its household.

I stepped up to where the doors should be (as unfortunately Oceanus had forgotten to change from his watery form to human form) and touched it lightly. I heard the creak of marble against marble as the doors reluctantly swung open to reveal the beautiful but dark hallways of Mount Othrys.

I walked through the Main Hall. Green torches lit up as soon as I walked past. Purple fires lit up the fireplaces on each of the dark columns holding up the massive transparent bronze ceiling, showing the stars.

As I walked along, the wall to the right of me shifted slightly. I stopped and looked at it more closely. _What the…?_. I shook my head and laughed at my own imagination. But then it shifted again, only a lot more drastic.

I decided to investigate, so I moved stealthily to the wall until I was almost touching it. I reached out my hand and pushed. The wall creaked, as if on hinges. _Hinges_, I thought. I pushed with all my might and the wall 'opened'. I looked inside. An empty dilapidated, cobweb-infested room looked back.

I cautiously inched inside, my brain going a million kilometres a second, trying to investigate if this was a mirage or not, and wondering if I was in the right place at the right time. I inspected the room. Cobwebs coated the coat-of-arms on the ledge above a flaming green fire. The insignia was a faded image of Mum and Dad, giving birth to us Titans. I cautiously moved to the other side of the room, where armchairs stood proud and unoccupied, and tables that had a blanket of dust on top of them. I was just about to walk out, when something glinted from the corner.

I looked back, even more closely, and saw, what looked like a curtain. I walked over to it and studied it. There was no pattern, just a simple, shiny, violet curtain. _That apparently glints, _I reminded myself. Suddenly, the top corner glinted and shined again, catching the light for a few seconds, just enough for me to realise that this 'curtain' covered something gold. I tugged at the side and it easily fell away, to reveal a beautiful golden… bag.

_Who keeps a golden bag in a hidden room, in the palace of the Titans?_ Looks like Mum and Dad needed to explain some things.

Just as I was about to turn around to get the heck out of there, it suddenly shone with the brightest light I had ever seen (and my brother is the Titan of Light, I do know what I'm talking about). I was suddenly blown back and sat down hard on the armchair.

Coming out of the bag was a massive photograph. I mean, this thing was more than double my height. I sat there, awed, staring at this… this… _amazement. _While I was looking at it, it showed four photos, in the space of a few seconds. A paper burning in a purple fireplace. Ancient writing on a door, spelling different words. A beautiful woman offering a drink. A man with stunning blue eyes, with his sword raised.

Then, just as my eyes had adjusted to the light, and my brain had just registered what I had just seen, the photograph disappeared into the golden bag, and the curtain draped over it. Once again, I was sitting in an empty, normal, old room.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating what those visions meant. But then the more vital thought pushed the contemplations aside, asking 'How am I getting out of here?'

I ran to the wall that hid the door, and pushed and heaved, but it was like pushing a brick wall… literally.

I tried just walking and slowly looking up at it. I tried thinking hard of the prophecy, and any other things I desired. The wall didn't budge. Then I stopped.

_I'm a Titan, for Gaia's sake!_ I screamed in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating hard. All I wanted was for that wall to give way. To turn into a valley of flowers. To become nothing. Anything that could get me out of this sticking room.

I opened my eyes. A pair of eyes was looking back at me.

I jumped about two metres into the air. Unfortunately, I was too late to stop my expected fits of terror. Unfortunately, I don't think Styx could stop his fits of laughter.

'Go back to Hell, that's where you live, isn't it?' My voice dripped with sarcasm. I smiled when he abruptly stopped laughing, and started death-glaring me.

'You should have seen your face though,' he said.

'I hate you,' I replied, seething.

'That's my job, remember?' he said before putting up an imitation of Dad, with the most boring, drawling voice he could muster. 'Styx, you are hereby officially Titan of the River Styx, blah, blah, skip to next part. Ahem. And the personification of hatred,' Styx said, signalling the end of his quite impressive imitation of Dad.

'You… I hate… What … GET LOST!' I yelled at him. He did the really smart thing and sprinted off.

Thanking all the Titans (who probably didn't accept the thanks anyway) that he left, I ran off to the throne room, getting there in record time.

'Such beautiful paintings,' a voice exclaimed from the dark. I quickly turned around and I was nose to nose with none other than Ouranos, my…Dad.

'Why couldn't you be more like them?' Dad asked, obviously talking about all the heroes painted on the ceiling of the throne room. They were all portrayals of all the Titans. Mine was… well disappointing according to my father. Apparently he didn't accept stealing women for ransoms (which I only did once!).

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Hmm, maybe because you never accept anything good I do for you, even if it could cost me my life.'

'Ah yes,' Dad answered, absent-mindedly. 'Always the cheeky one, eh?'

'Here we go again,' I muttered under my breath.

'You know your sister, Theia was never a burden,' he went on, ignoring my comment. 'Never questioned my commands once. What a beautiful daughter. Of course, you hated her because we paid… how did you say it?... little to no attention to you, when actually we couldn't top boasting about your talents.'

I looked and observed the room.

'Why are you so distracted, boy?' Dad demanded.

'You are never this nice, especially when we're alone,' I replied innocently. 'I was looking for someone else, perhaps yet another woman that would explain your 'nice guy' act.'

'You dare to question my love for you?!' Dad fumed.

'Yep,' I replied.

I just caught a glimpse of a beautiful nymph, slipping through the door. Dad dropped his act.

'Well you should, because there's no love for you.'

'Trying to impress that nymph, huh? I can just tell Mum all about –'

'Tell me what, exactly?' Speaking of Mum.

Mum, herself, floated (yes, not touching the ground) over to where we stood.

'Tell me what Ra-Ra?' Mum repeated, sterner.

Dad squeezed my arm so hard, I thought it was going to fall off. I got the message though.

'Nothing, nothing at all dearest,' Dad lied through his teeth. 'We were just discussing your birthday!'

'Really?' Mum was clearly not won over. 'The birthday that was last week?' Or do I have 2 birthdays now?!'

'N-no dear,' Dad said, clearly stressed. 'I just c-covered up the surprise we were going to have for you… um... tomorrow!'

Mum gave him a _We're going to talk about this later _ look, and smiled at me. 'Finally, you come! You're only about an hour late, but it's good!' Yeah, I'm Mum's favourite.

I laughed, nervously. 'What did you need me for?'

'Oh, ohhh, yes I forgot already, hold on.' She floated quickly out of the room. Dad turned to me, a look of absolute fury etched onto his face so hard, it would take a thousand tractors to wipe it off.

'Boy,' Dad could hardly get the words out of his clenched teeth. 'You and I have some serious business to deal with.'

'It would seem so,' I snapped back. 'Now run along with that woman before Mum catches you.' I smiled sweetly, knowing I had won.

'This… isn't over.' And with that, "Ra-Ra" disappeared. Just in time too.

'I found it, I found it!' Mum panted into the room. 'Where's your father?'

'He… had to… um borrow Oceanus' water for a bit,' I said, knowing Dad would kill me if I said different. 'He said he would be right back.'

'Well, look what I found!' Mum shoved a book into my hands. _Oh no_. As soon as I looked at the title, I realised I should've saved the journey:

"_Kronie's Baby Album"_

'Mum,' I groaned. 'Exactly, why did you have to summon me from my… work to show me my baby photos?'

'Because you're so cute!' She opened the album to the first page, showing me with my bare bottom sticking out, in the River Styx. 'This was your first bath! We had to wash you in the River Styx, obviously to make you into a warrior. Ooh!' She squealed. 'This is my favourite!'

I looked at the photo she was pointing at. It was of me and _Theia dancing? _The reassuring thing was that we both looked young, so thank Gaia for that… literally.

'You've got to be joking Mum,' I moaned.

'Aww, you two!' Mum ignored me. 'So cute, especially because now you're at each other's throats.'

'I'm going to keep this,' I said, shutting the book.

'Yeah, ' Mum replied, taking the book off me. 'That's happening. Now go run along, and beware the… Scratch that, don't worry!' She hurriedly floated out of the room, undoubtedly looking for Dad.

'What a waste of time,' I muttered, as I walked off to the Fields of Othrys, just outside the palace itself. The Fields were sectioned off into each individual Titans' property. Mine was just next to my bedroom, Hyperion's was next to that and so forth.

Unfortunately for us, Oceanus takes his garden to heart, so when his last batch died of over-watering, he cried us a pretty impressive river.

With that in thought, I ran down to one of my Weed-Killers, which was wilting. I put some more water on it, and took it out of the sun. It started to regain some of its colour, earning a smile from me.

Let me explain our peculiar plants: there are the Plant- Eaters, which devour a plant of any insects and poison, and spits it right back out, spick and span; the Weed-Killers which obviously kill weeds, and the Sun-Healers which heal anything as long as it's in the Sun for its whole life.

The rest of the plants are just normal crops and flowers that we keep for eating, beauty and trade between each other.

As I looked out across the Fields, I was hit by one of those _Home Sweet Home_ moods, and all I wanted to do was run into the Fields and run back, all the while marvelling at every single little thing that intrigued me. Of course, if I did do that, Hyperion would post it on his TitanPage for everyone to see. I sighed. _Gotta love family_.

'Hey, don't touch that you buffoon, that's my section!'

Naturally, my good mood was ruined by my bickering siblings.

'No, that's my section, idiot!'

'You know what? I'm going to the map! If I'm right, you owe me a Sun-Shower!'

'And if I'm right, you owe me an apology!'

I could catch a glimpse of Coeus and Crius disappearing into the palace, undoubtedly checking the Map of Sections to prove one another wrong.

Coeus is… curious. Scratch that, he's _too_ curious for his own good. Of course, his curiosity to test Crius' patience must have been the cause of that row. Either that, or he was curious to see if his head got chopped off if he touched a plant that wasn't his.

Crius, on the other hand, was an ungrateful short-tempered jerk. Apparently having constellations as a sacred thing to him wasn't good enough. He was always competing with Coeus, to try and find out which Titan was better. Coeus didn't help by always rubbing it in his face.

They were always bickering about the _smallest_ details or the _littlest _things. "Don't cry over spilt milk" is an understatement for those two; they _bawl_ over spilt milk.

I winced at the memories.

I strolled over to the edge of the Fields to overlook Earth.

I hear, nowadays, of Heaven and Earth, Heaven being in the sky, and Earth being… Earth. Well, that old belief came from Mount Othrys, it being in the sky, so then the ruling Titans can overlook the humans.

We're not even that high up, though (that was a problem, as Theia was deathly afraid of heights). I mean I could see all the little huts and towers. This was back in the day when Earth was one gigantic continent. So much easier to overlook, and Mum wasn't even separate by water.

Wish I could say the same for nowadays. I've heard that there are 7 continents now.

Anyway, as I overlooked the humans building their little towns, and wrecking other derelict places for more farmland, I realised how superior we were to them, and why we are the ones who are worshipped, not them. We're the ones with powers and immortality, not them. We're the ones who get to overlook Earth, NOT THEM!

So how come I'm imprisoned underneath them at this very moment, telling you this story? Humans don't even care, all they worship are those gods.

I smiled at my superiority. It felt good to feel that there are people worse off than me, so then I have something to smile about every day. I'm crooked that way.

At that moment, a tower was engulfed in flames. Probably Iapetus' son Helios' Titan of the Sun's fault. Hmm. Happens a lot more often than usual. He's a real hothead sometimes. Like one time I tried to shade then Sun from Earth, and he sunburned me so bad I was in bed for 2 weeks. I got him back though.

Yep. This is the life of a Titan. And I'm loving it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, this whole story wasn't for me to tell you all about Titan life and how it's _so_ much more superior to humans' lives (Mum always said I had to work on my humility).

It is all about the downfall of my family, the uprise of our descendants, and the Golden Age…

Dad wasn't your usual encouraging role model father that some of you humans have. If I were to follow in his footsteps, I would want to be assassinated by 3 Hekatonkheires, and hundreds of Cyclopes who were imprisoned by my father because apparently having ugly sons doesn't work out with my family (_have you seen Hephaestus lately? Last time I saw him, he was being thrown off Mount Olympus because of his ugliness_)!

Yeah, he's done a heap of bad and evil things in his life, and imprisoning sons for ugliness was actually him being a nice guy. I've seen his bad side. Only Mum can calm him down before he banishes one of us from the palace influenced by pure fury.

He doesn't know where to stop. That's his problem. Therefore, we need to pay about 1000 debts off, we have immortal enemies imprisoned vowing their revenges on us, and we can't forget all the times he has made humans' lives a misery with surprise floods, storms, drastic temperatures, and withdrawal of all medicinal supplies for one town, and a lot more medicine in another so that they both war to the death.

But now all you humans put it on the Titans: It was the Titans' fault that all human lives were a misery! It was the Titans' fault that the weather was so bad and seemed impossible to live with! NO, foolish humans! They all were caused by my ferocious father! It was all his fault!

Of course, I couldn't tell them now, as we were 300 km underneath them, without any of their knowledge.

What would've happened if my father was good to everyone? I've mulled this over in my mind so many times every day, I've lost count: I would have a lot more brothers and sisters in the form of the Hekatonkheires (Hundred-Handed Ones) and the Cyclopes, humans would think of Titans as good people, therefore no uprising against us, no imprisonment and Kronos and his family lived happily ever after, the end.

The key word in that question is _if_. Not _when_ but _if_. If is one of those words that bring good thoughts, yet dead-end daydreams and things that will never come true. I like _when_. When is one of those words where things _are_ going to happen. But no. The key word in that question is _if_.

So saying _if _my father was good, meaning he's not good and he never will be, my life wouldn't be lead in this damn pit. _When _he was good, meaning h's bad right now but he will turn good, I would still be in my palace, looking over the humans to this day, raising my children with my wife… I think.

Anyway, he kept on doing these evil things, which included dating every girl he lays eyes on, while he trusts all his children to cover for him.

Obviously, we were scared out of our wits, of what he could do to each and every one of us. We wouldn't work together to defeat him though… _ever_.

Maybe he put it like this. Maybe Dad wanted us to not work together, because of his fear of our powers combined. _Ha_. _Isn't the big buff daddy we all grew up thinking he was._

But… ah yes. The bug. There are so many in my life, so many if's and but's. Why couldn't it be full of when's and so's. I like my vocabulary.

But, unfortunately, since we grew up, being scared of him ,and hiding when he's angry… it's sort of hard to rally up troops to defeat him. Old habits die hard. I think that's how it goes.

Anyway, Dad was probably off with another nymph (nature spirits), Mum was wondering around trying to find him, completely oblivious to his new hobby of cheating on his wife.

Yes. But _when_ she found out (not if), there will be no storms or disasters that could match her temper tantrums. Believe me, I have witnessed a lot of my parents' tantrums. Not that they keep it a secret, because I believe that they try and have as many witnesses as possible so as to make us scared of the consequences if we were to break the rules.

Sometimes I consider myself a bit of a spoilsport, or a tattletale. I keep telling you what might happen, and of course I told Mum. Everything. I think I should have done it ages ago. It was the best thing to get revenge on Dad. But I was right about one thing: nothing could match Mum's anger. I just stood back as the scene developed.

'I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR FATHER!' she thundered. 'I COULD KILL HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAW IN HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I MIGHT JUST DO THAT!' And with an almighty crack in the floor, just for show, she vanished into dirt.

'Whoa.' The one word going through my head and out of my mouth. I think my mouth was still in an O shape until my sister Rhea found me in the throne room. She was… _beautiful_. Yes I know. My whole family's inbred, so it's a sort of tradition.

'Hey, you ok?' she asked, as she helped me up.

'Uh… yeah,' I said. _Try to think of something cool to say!_ I screamed at myself… mentally that is.

'Uh, you look… um… pregnant!' I exclaimed.

'What?!' she said, looking down at her stomach. 'Ok, come on, I don't even look fat today!'

'No I meant-'

'Of course, you meant something else,' she almost yelled. 'Kronos is so much better than everyone else. He still has to look down his nose at his sister, and tell her she's _fat!_'

Yeah, she's a tiny bit moody at times, and she's especially tender about her body.

'Rhea would you just-'

'And here I am,' she continued. 'Trying to tell you that Mum's in a right mood, and she needs to speak with you URGENTLY!'

'Why are you so upset over-'

'Oh no! No, no NO!' she screamed. 'I actually wanted to express something to you, but NO! Your foul mood and… disgusting personality gets in the way all the time!'

She stormed off.

And there I was again with my mouth in the shape of an O in the throne room.

'Women.' I muttered under my breath, as I got up on to my feet.

I began looking all around the palace for Mum. Up in her section of the Fields ( and Dad's which was now just a big hole in the ground), in her bedroom ( that she ceased to share with Dad probably), her closet (it's big!), the laundry house, the halls, even the throne room again.

'Kronos….'

I whipped around. There was… Mum? Sure looked like her, but then again didn't. She was paler than my uncle (and he's dead), and wrinkles had overgrown on her face, making her look years older, and her eyes… a shade of grey, not their usual chocolate-brown.

'Uh, Mum,' I awkwardly remarked. 'Your face…'

'I know,' Mum sighed. 'This is what you're damned father has done to me. Drained my powers with my anger.' She laughed, as if saying _silly me_. 'Won't be the same until next week, according to Phoebe. Lots of things to plan, lots of time to think, win-win situation!' She smiled maniacally. 'Mum?' I said, slightly scared. 'Are you going ok in the head department?'

'Ah, yes I'm fine,' she reassured me quickly, confirming my fears.

'Don't worry Mum,' I said. 'We'll get him.'

She smiled for real. 'I hope so Kronos. I hope so…' She vanished. She loves doing that. With that scene still playing in my head, I hurried off to find Phoebe. I had a few scores to settle with her.

I found her in her bed with a massive migraine. Well, that's her price for being the Titan of prophecy.

'Phoebe,' I said, shaking her. She didn't stir.

'PHOEBS!' I screamed in her ear, and was rewarded with her head banging into mine as she sat up quickly.

'MAGIC BANANAS!' she screamed.

'What?!' I said. Then I burst out laughing. Then she joined in. I'm contagious that way.

'You… you,' I was trying to say, while clutching my stomach. 'Have… nightmares...about magical… BANANAS?!'

Phoebe stopped laughing and huffed. 'They can be very dangerous!'

'Yeah,' I said. 'You know that enchanted apples are very dangerous too? We don't want poor Phoebe to be killed.' I said in a baby voice, smiling at her angry expression.

'Yeah, yeah,' Phoebe sighed. 'What did you want?'

'Oh, right!' I mentally face palmed. 'What's up with Mum?'

Phoebe suddenly got a distant look, and doubled over. When she looked up again, her eyes started changing colour a thousand times a second, and she spoke as if she was choking on something and talking at the same time.

_'Driven by fury, the mother seeks to kill_

_The dark place under the hill,_

_ Knife and sword together as one,_

_To kill the cheetah, and the crown to be won'_

She slumped on her bed, fast asleep.

'PHOEEEEBBBEEEEE!' I screamed, wanting to find out about the prophecy I had just heard.

But I knew it wasn't worth it, because as soon as she recites a prophecy, she faints for another 3 hours, and then of course she forgets everything, and acts like nothing happened.

I slumped against the wall, beginning to favour the 'mouth in the O shape' position.

_Driven by fury, the mother seeks to kill? _My thoughts were on a roll. _That must be Mum wanting to… Oh no, she wants to KILL Dad? I need to talk to someone right now!_

'THEMIS!' I shouted around the palace trying to find my sister. Themis was the Titan of law and order, so she was very good at deduction and debates. Perfect.

'THEMIS!' I repeated, reaching her room. 'Themis?'

There she was… painting her nails? Themis is the biggest tomboy I know, and her painting her nails… it's like Dad forgiving me; it never happens

'Oh, Kronos,' she said, surprisingly calmly. 'Beautiful day for painting nails, huh? Ooh and dolls.' She grabbed out her childhood doll and started playing with it.

'Hello there Mr Scruffles!' she said to the doll. 'How are you today?' Then she put the doll up to her ear, and manipulated it to make it look like it was talking. 'Oh yes, that mean boy over there is ruining our session for painting nails!'

I just stood there in absolute shock. Here, the person behind all laws and all order in the palace; a Commander, and she's painting nails with Mr Scruffles!

'Themis,' I laughed nervously. 'Very funny, you got me.'

'Jokes?' she said. 'I love jokes! Doctor Doctor, my son has swallowed a 50c coin! Well call me if you get any change!' Then she started laughing her head off, as if it was the funniest thing ever.

'Uh Themis?' I said, trying to get to the bottom of this practical joke. 'Who did you last see?'

'Well there was Daddy, then Mrs Scruffles, then Scruffles Jr. then Big Daddy Mr Scruffles!' She lifted up the doll.

'Dad did this!' I fumed. 'He's gotta stop!'

I started sprinting out and sent someone flying.

'WATCH IT KRONOS!' someone yelled.

I stopped in my tracks. They sounded exactly like

'Themis?' I was utterly confused.

'Yes?' Themis answered. 'What? I'm on a busy schedule here!'

'But you were just in your room!'

'When?'

'Just 30 seconds ago!'

'Kronos, I was checking on my Field, because _someone_ has been cultivating it WITHOUT my permission!'

_Oh gosh_ I thought.

'Themis,' I began. 'I think we've got a shape shifting maniacal stalker in our midst. They were just in your room, painting their nails and playing with Mr Scruffles!'

'WHAT?!'

We both ran back to find the room empty, with Mr Scruffles tucked up neatly on the shelf where he was.

'Kronos,' Themis said. 'It's time we get you to Mnemosyne.'

'I swear on my life-'

'Yes,' Themis guided me towards a cave. 'And I swear on my life, I just saw Dad hugging Hyperion!'

We stopped at a cave I've never noticed before, even with my living here all my life. It was decorated in purple and blue beads, and it had beautifully patterned curtains as a door. It wrote in Ancient Greek: _Lair of Remembrance_.

'Themis I'm f-'

'Yes sweetie,' Themis said in a baby voice. 'I know you're fine, but we're going to this big cave to help you get back your memory because you've been hypnotised!'

'THEMIS I HAVEN'T BEEN-' I was again interrupted.

'Ooh,' Themis interrupted. 'I think that hypnotist was a pretty good one, eh?' She looked around. 'OI!' MNEMOSYNE!'

And out came my sister, Mnemosyne. She was decked out in a flowing dress that shimmered into different colours as you look at it. Her hair tumbled down her back in soft curls, and was wearing plain earrings that changed shape every time I looked at them. Her eyes, as normal, changed colour and pupil size every few seconds.

'Welcome,' she said in a deep mysterious voice. 'To the Lair of Remembrance. The following exercises shall help you remember anything that happened that would have granted your presence here today.' She looked at Themis. 'Why is Kronos in need of Remembrance, sister?'

'He is seeing double of me Mnemosyne.'

'Ah, hypnotism?' Themis nodded.

'Well, better get started then.' Mnemosyne started walking around the room lighting all the green candles with blue fire. 'Now Kronos, what do you remember of the last few hours?'

'Phoebe rehearsed a prophecy about Mum and Dad, then I went to Themis' room so that she could help me decipher it, and I came in and she was _painting her nails_ and _playing with her dolls_! Then I started to sprint outside to get away from the weird Themis and bumped into the real Themis too. Then I told her there was a shape shifting intruder in her room, so we both checked out the now empty room, and Themis here,' I jerked me hand towards Themis, who was still holding my arm, 'decided that I was hypnotised or crazy and brought me here!'

Mnemosyne took a step back, with a surprised expression, whilst Themis slowly let go of my arm.

'Um,' Themis said. 'It looked like he was going psycho, so…'

'It doesn't mean,' Mnemosyne interrupted. 'That you bring him to _me_! I built this Lair for emergencies _not_ insufferable sisters always thinking their brothers were CRAZY!' she yelled.

'Look-'

'I don't want to hear it!'

'Yes you do-'

'No, I DON'T!'

And with that, Mnemosyne tackled Themis out of the Lair, while Themis fought back valiantly. I just stood back to watch the show.

Themis tried to punch Mnemosyne in the stomach, but she blocked it with an upper jab to the chin, which sent Themis flying… again. But, Mnemosyne took her time to reach Themis, which was the cause of her downfall. Themis quickly jumped up and roundhouse kicked Mnemosyne in the head, causing her to fly back, and smack against the wall. Just as Themis was about to land the finishing blow, I stood in between them.

'You're kidding right?' I asked both of them.

'No, we're not,' Themis heaved. 'Now move away, so then I can rip her face off!'

'Not before I kick you so hard you'll still be flying when I have dinner!' Mnemosyne countered.

Themis lunged for her, but I countered her attack with a low kick to the shin, tripping her up, and I found myself in between 2 of my fallen sisters, each one trying to get up first, and finish off the other. By that, I mean wound, because we all would never kill our own family… unless absolutely necessary, that is.

'Kronos, you are _so_ d-dea-' Themis fainted. Looked like Mnemosyne wanted to join the party, so she fainted too.

'Hm,' I said, slowly walking away. 'Psychos.'

I would know if they came to, as there would be sounds as close to explosions as you can get sounding behind me. Thankfully, nothing broke the silence of the Plant-Eaters chewing, Bronze Budgies chirping, and the setting sun's different colours washing over the sky and Othrys.

I strolled back to Themis' room to see if the intruder was there again and there was… Themis. I sighed.

_This is going to be a long afternoon_, I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Who are you?!' I commanded Fake-Themis.

'Well, Themis, _obviously_,' she gushed. 'Don't I look like her?'

'Yes, but-'

'Then, I'm Themis.'

'No more playing, _Themis_.'

I tackled Fake-Themis to the ground, creating quite a spillage of nail polish.

'I'll ask again,' I said. 'WHO ARE YOU?!' I yelled.

'Themis!'

I started to strangle her, cutting off her air supply. Yes, immortal beings do need air sometimes.

'WHO ARE YOU?!'

'Find it out yourself!'

When I was confused, she upward kicked me in the groin. I moaned, but still had a firm grip on her. I slowly and painfully moved my legs to weigh down her legs. I wondered if Fake-Themis was wearing a mask, so I tried to rip her face off, trying to get rid of the mask, to prove Real-Themis wrong.

'S-s-t-op,' Fake-Themis croaked.

'Not until you tell me your identity!'

Her face started to dissolve. No, her face started to morph into another's. Fake-Themis was, actually

'Dad?'

Dad (actually no, _Father_) coughed as I lessened the grip, but only a little bit, as it was a big opportunity wasted if I let him go.

'I think, I should call Themis, don't you?' I smirked. 'Ooh, and while I'm at it, I'll go get Mum. Hmm. Actually, I'll just get the whole family, eh?'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'I would, you know how daring I can be!'

I started the whole family call. It was just a simple bird call, but _really, really_ loud for Titans, so it was torturing Dad's ears as well. Whoever came up with the call, I would thank a million times.

After a few moments, Real-Themis and Mnemosyne appeared still looking beaten up, Iapetus came with a suspicious head in his bag (another human), Hyperion in the biggest entry of light I had seen, Phoebe still looking sleepy and sick, Theia bright as always (hate her), Rhea beautiful as always (love her), Oceanus looking scary, Coeus and Crius appeared fighting, Tethys looking bored and then Mum appeared. She looked so angry, _I_ wanted to run _away_ from my mummy.

'What's going on?' Phoebe asked me.

'You know Fake-Themis, Themis?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Themis answered. 'But we never knew if it was actually there. You might be a psycho.'

Everyone started whispering quickly and glancing at me.

'He's not a psycho!' Mnemosyne yelled over the whispers. 'I checked him. I saw by just looking into his eyes. He's telling the truth! Even though _some_ people think different… _Themis?'_

Themis shot daggers at her.

'Yes, I can see,' Phoebe helped. 'His eyes aren't changing colour, which shows that he is hypnotised.'

'Well… well… he was saying nonsense!' Themis defended.

'No I wasn't! And Fake-Themis was actually Dad!'

Everyone looked from me on top of Dad strangling him to Dad to Mum, who was steaming out of the ears.

'You…I can't believe…you little son of a… I HATE YOU! GO TO EARTH!' (this is the Titan way of saying 'Go to hell')

'Please, dearest…' Ouranos tried.

'Oh, don't worry Mum there's plenty more.' I said with a sideways glare at Dad.

'Wait!' Rhea interrupted. 'Why did he impersonate Themis? No offense Themis, but why is she so important?'

If looks could kill, Rhea would be killed by Themis.

'Ouranos?!' Mum yelled. 'Why?!'

'Because… because I wanted to change the laws of the family, and since Themis is the only one allowed, I impersonated her.'

'Very badly, as well,' I muttered.

'What did you want to change?!' Mum almost brought the roof down with her volume.

'Um…' Ouranos began. 'Well, Iwantedtochangeittoweareallowedtokillfamily.'

'What?'

'I wanted to change the law so thenwecankillfamily.'

'Speak clearer!'

'I wanted to change the law so then we can kill our family!'

Everyone gasped, Phoebe fainted and Mum started literally brewing up a storm (or earthquake).

'WHY ON OTHRYS WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY?! YOU KNOW WHAT? IF THE MAJORITY OF THIS FAMILY WANT YOU OFF OTHRYS, YOU'RE _OUT!_ IF THEY DON'T, YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE HERE, WITH NONE OF US EVEN REGISTERING THAT YOU EXIST!' Mum started to sob. 'You know, I brought you this,' she held up a letter. 'It says that I, Gaia, do hereby claim that Ouranos is my husband, and I will love him forevermore. Well, that's not happening now, is it?! IS IT?!'

She crumpled up the paper, and threw it into the purple fireplace. As I watched it try to fight the flames, it reminded me of something. A vision perhaps?

'You and I are through, you and this family are through. Hope you have a beautiful time on Earth.' She started stalking out. 'And if you dare try and take your anger out on that planet and its people, I will make the Earth open up, and you will fall straight to Tartarus!' She stormed off.

Every one of us looked from the open doorway to Dad. Phoebe sat straight up, obviously being able to listen to everything that we said, as that's her advantage of intellect.

'You're a disgrace!' she said.

'Disgusting!'

'I'm not standing near you!'

'How on Earth are you my father?!'

'You know what?' I said. 'I'm telling Mum every single one of your secrets, _especially_ your dates!'

Dad looked up anger and fear flashing through his eyes.

'Why?' he pleaded. 'Why would you turn against your own flesh and blood?'

We all started to back out, disgusted. Before she did, Themis bit back saying:

'Funny, we were about to ask the same question to you.' And I slammed the door, leaving him behind, alone.

'What a disgusting jerk!' That was Rhea.

'I can't believe I was born from _him!_' Mnemosyne said.

We all started complaining about Dad, and our relationships, when Mum came in, with tear tracks down her face and red eyes.

'Please,' she croaked. 'Stop screaming.'

We all obeyed. And we all silently agreed that Mum looked terrible.

'I think…' Mum tried. 'That all of you need a break from each other. Which means… ahem… all of you to your rooms now.'

That sparked up a lot of complaints and 'But Mum's but she insisted. One by one, we went off to our rooms.

'Oh, Kronos…' Mum said, just before I disappeared into the throne room to get to my bedroom.

'Yeah Mum?' I answered, turning around to face her.

'Come here,' she said. 'I've got something to say to you.'

I cautiously inched forwards, until I was face-to-face with her. She slowly caressed my face, with a motherly 'I'm so proud of you' expression etched on to her face.

'Kronos,' Mum began. 'You hate your father, and don't lie.' I nervously nodded, wondering where this was adding to.

'So you wouldn't mind if you… well… were to do the honours of ending his existence in this palace? And be crowned King of the Titans? With immense amounts of unending drachmas? To rule over the world… and your brothers and sisters? Doesn't seem like a hard choice to make.' She smiled encouragingly, as if she was asking me to volunteer for school captain.

'Well.. I don't – '

'Oh, well, guess I might have to give it to your brother then. Hyperion. Yes, he'll be a good King. And he was the one that always said yes to my commands when he was little. Hmm I might do that…' Mum started walking off to the door at the end of the corridor marked in Ancient writing: Hyperion.

_ Wait a second._ I thought. _Ancient_ _writing on a door? Banish me to Earth, and call me human, another vision came true!_

'What vision, dear?'

My eyes widened. I concluded that I must've accidentally spoke the last few of my thoughts.

'What… are you talking about?' I said.

'You said something about… oh never mind, back to your brother being King, I think I should just let him know…' Her hand began the action of wrapping on the door.

'No!'

Mum turned around, hand still poised.

'Sorry?'

'I want to do it!'

Thoughts ran through my head. _What if I didn't succeed? What if I don't become King? What if everyone hates me because I killed Dad? Then again what if I could order around Hyperion and Theia? What if I could get rid of Dad forever? What if I had endless riches? What if I became King of the Titans and the world? What if I could do anything I wanted!_

'I want to do it!' I repeated.

'You do?' Mum was obviously trying to not sound extremely pleased with herself and me.

'Yes, I hate him so much, we do need to be rid of him!'

'Ah yes,' Mum agreed. 'That was the reason all along.'

'When?'

'Patience, my child,' Mum said, very formally. 'I have gone to Tartarus to consult with the Telchines and the Cyclopes. They have agreed to make a scythe that will make all others look like wooden toys! Then we shall defeat him!'

'What if the others don't want to?'

'They will. Believe me they will.'

It had been a week since my encounter with Mum, and the second vision. It had given me time to think about what the visions were trying to show me. So far the paper burning showed Mum breaking up with Dad, and the Ancient writing on the wall was only the background of Mum convincing me to kill Ouranos.

But I was still wondering about the second vision as the Ancient writing did mark Hyperion's name, which could mean something to do with him.

Maybe he will overtake me. Maybe he will lead a revolution against me when (yes not if) I become King. Will he do something that might endanger my future as King and ruler? I had no idea. I hoped not, or then the murder count might increase to 2 Titans.

I still doubted Mum's plan though, as she isn't that experienced in murdering and assassinating others. Mum and Dad's life is like she's an ant and Dad's the boot. I knew that he intimidated her severely with all of his powers, ruling and evil and uncaring in the case of killing people. Imagine marrying a mass murderer, being scared for your life (_immortal life_ I should say) every day, and supposing you do something wrong, it could mean death or worse.

Come to think of it, since Dad intimidates everyone in our family (except for me and probably Rhea as well), he has been the weight bringing us down, making our shoulders heavy with our fear. Since he is also unfortunately the foundation of the family's royal status as he was appointed Titan King.

That was back in the day when he was acting nice, so that everyone would like him. I saw right through it and I could tell Phoebe did as well, with her 'amazing intellect', but everyone else thought he was a sweetheart. Then after a few hundred years of being 'Mr. Nice Guy', he turned into an absolute jerk, cheating on poor old Mum at every chance he got.

The best memory of him for me would probably his facial expression when I caught him with a beautiful nature spirit (nymph). I smiled so much my cheeks hurt to this day, in Tartarus.

She, being a nymph, disappeared in a green mist, while he was there alone with me in his bedroom (that he ironically shared with Mum). I was about to call to the whole palace to hurry over, to make Mum divorce him. But no.

Since he was the big Titan King, 'Ruler of the Sky', that son of a witch death-threatened me. Yes, my own daddy death-threatened me. Awful isn't it? Compare it with your life, and your dad. Any similarities? More differences? Thought so.

Dad, no, _Ouranos_, said that he would organise his best assassins if I ever try to tell anyone, and he would assassinate me. Immortals can be killed. If all of my family and all the Earthlings believe I'm dead, they stop believing in me, making me literally fade out of existence.

I should be scared, but the good thing is if I'm 'assassinated' and believed to be dead, I hope Mum would think Ouranos did it, therefore he's… 'screwed'? I need to modernise myself.

I was swept out of my thoughts by Iapetus strolling through the fields to meet me in my section ,where I had been sitting in the sun, thinking my brain into exhaustion.

'Ah, speak of the devil,' Iapetus said. 'I've been talking about you.'

'Well, aren't you the stalker of the millennium?'

Iapetus and I are good friends. He's nice, and easy to talk to as he isn't all there… in the head, but all the family like him, so it's good. The funny thing that Iapetus does all the time is his fluorescent conspicuous clothes. We all normally wear the usual toga, _not a dress_. Well, togas were probably not enough for Iapetus. So, he always wore bright yellow 'singlets' and bright green 'shorts'. He called his clothes 'cool' and ours 'uncool'. Ironic.

'Ha ha. I just came to you to confirm if it's true.'

'What's true?'

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, even though there wasn't anyone to listen in for 5 km. 'That you're going to kill old daddy!'

'Who told you?!' I gasped.

'Mum.'

'Did she say why?'

'To help her.'

I rolled my eyes. 'How?'

'Oh, she said that I should consult the mortals to investigate their battle strategies. Nothing more, nothing less. Pretty easy job, huh?'

'Oh… yes.'

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Recently, Mum had been looking over the vast floating island of Othrys down to ordinary Earth, to look at the mortals' battles, as their war strategies are very different to Titans'. I had been watching her for a while yesterday. She was writing notes on her slate. She had obviously been paying very close attention, as I could count at least 7 slates back-to-back with notes on battle strategies.

Ouranos had fled from Othrys to the Underworld to live with Styx, Titan of the Underworld. It seemed as if Styx had been too far away from Othrys to hear about Ouranos' crimes, so he just treated him like the annoying father he was (and still is). We thought about this when we heard about Ouranos staying with Styx, and came to the conclusion of letting Ouranos think we don't know where he is, then we'll trap him in the Underworld and I kill him.

I shuddered.

'Why are we shuddering Kronos?' I jumped 3 metres in the air. I forgot that Iapetus was still there.

'Just still adjusting to the concept of killing my own father and being responsible for his death for the rest of my life.' I sighed.

'Well, he was a tiny bit of a jerk to you, eh?'

'Oh, yeah but he's my father still.'

'Wow, and I thought you hated him. Didn't he threaten you with your death?'

'Oh.'

'And the time that he –'

'Ok I get it!' I interrupted.

'The point is, he was as much a father as a pig could be to you! Stop feeling sorry for him, and kill him!'

I was speechless. Iapetus doesn't really get all murderous like this.

'Oh, and the scythe is almost ready.'

'Wait… what scythe?' I demanded.

'The one that you're using to kill old daddy.' Iapetus said, matter-of-factly.

'Oh. Wait what does a scythe look like again?'

'Well… um you should know already, but ok. Come, I'll show you.'

'Ok.'

Iapetus slowly closed his eyes, and started to glow. 'King of the Big Exits and Entries' was a good nickname for him, I started to realise, as Othrys disappeared around me in a flash of gold light.


End file.
